Circuit breakers can connect to one or more bus bars in panelboards or switchboards and may be used to protect connected electrical circuits. In certain cases, mechanisms may be used to aid in the installation of the circuit breakers to bus bars installed in the panelboards or switchboards. However, existing mechanisms are generally not versatile in that they provide for connection only in limited configurations, and may be difficult or time consuming to install and/or remove. Furthermore, once installed, they may not be securely held in place.
Thus, improved mechanisms for installation and/or removal (e.g., racking) of electrical circuit breakers from one or more bus bars are desired.